


The Monster's Asylum

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Asylum, Human Experimentation, Hybrid - Freeform, Kidnapped, Science Experiments, Torture, neko Edward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward was captured on his last mission, he was experimented on and turned into a hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster's Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during one of my major exam at school, back in 2011.

I was a human once, just an ordinary boy, I had a name, a brother, I loved who I was.  
Then one day they kidnapped me, took me away, turned me into a monster.  
I'm still human inside, except I have cat ears.  
The experiments, they hurt alot.  
Every injection was like a thousand knives piercing through my body, every injection worse then the last.  
They saw my dreams on a monitor, they saw my nightmares, they saw themselves.  
Every minute of toucher was a years worth of grief.  
The bad people told me to call this place home.  
But it wasn't home; it was an asylum where all the monsters go.


End file.
